


A Good Plan

by whiteraven1606



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Milking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of smut with toys.</p><p>Written for Five Acts on LJ for Lallyloo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Plan

Steve knelt, holding himself open for Danny as the man muttered over the tube of slick. “Danny.”

“Yeah, yeah, just a sec...” Danny trailed off and Steve knew he’d lifted his eyes from the lube. “Now that is hot, Steven.”

Smiling into the pillow he had his face pressed into, Steve swayed a little as Danny laid a hand on the small of his back. “Come on, Danny.”

“Patience, Grasshopper.” Danny smacked him on the ass. “Spread yourself wider, Steven.”

Steve shivered at the sound of his name and obediently slid his knees further apart on the rumbled bed. Danny shifted and gently licked at Steve’s perineum. “Guh.” Steve’s hand slipped and Danny huffed as he pushed Steve’s hand out of his way. The puff of air slid across Steve’s wet skin, raising goosebumps in its wake.

As Danny slid his tongue up to lap at his asshole, Steve slipped his hand down to rub at the wet head of his cock. He groaned and pushed back towards Danny as he kept licking. Danny held him firm and kept at it as Steve shuddered and moaned.

Pulling back, Danny rubbed as Steve’s hole with the pads of his fingers. “Good, Steven?”

Steve’s knees slid out, lowering him to the bed enough to rub his dick against the rough cotton of the sheets. “Yeees, Danny.”

With a laugh, Danny pressed his finger into Steve. “That’s good, Steven. You going to rub off, or let me make you come till you’re dry and sore?” Danny wiggled his finger. “Hmm?”

Steve scrambled back up onto his knees and forearms, burying his face in his arms. “Fuck me. Please, Danny...please.”

“Jeez. You’d think I’d never given you a good hard fuck, Steven.” Danny slicked his fingers. “Steven, give me your hand.”

Steve snaked back a hand and let Danny spread lube on it. Danny shifted Steve’s slicked hand to his cock.

“Stroke yourself.” Danny kissed Steve’s shoulder and lined up behind him as Steve started stroke himself with long smooth pulls. Danny slicked the insides of Steve’s thighs. “I want you messy, Steven. All covered in wet come and lube.”

Steve shuddered as Danny thrust a slim dildo into his ass. “Danny.” He didn’t even care that his voice was shaky. Steve closed his legs at Danny’s urging as Danny slid his cock between Steve’s thighs. The friction was minimal at first with the lube, but then it became more as Danny started thrusting. The underside of Steve’s scrotum was tingling from the head of Danny’s prick sliding along it.

“So good...Steven.” Danny twisted the dildo and it suddenly started vibrating. Steve whimpered and rubbed the leaking head of his cock hard. Danny’s strokes were spreading the pre-cum from his dick across the insides of Steve’s thighs.

The sounds of their skin slapping together grew louder as Danny tipped the dildo to hit Steve’s prostate and they were reduced to rutting. Little grunts and whines shared between them, as Daniel slammed his hips forward with every thrust.

Danny leaned over Steve back and whispered in Steve’s ear, “Going to lick your tattoos while...I fuck you with the...dildo, Steven.”

He broke and started to orgasm as Danny twisted the dildo back and forth. Collapsing forward, Steve’s cock rubbed against the sheets as Danny kept thrusting. Trying to press his legs together tighter, Steven moaned as the dildo vibrated in him.

Danny slammed against him and went still as he came. He sat up after a while and pulled the dildo partway out and then thrust it back in hard. Steve gasped and rolled his hips.

“You’re a mess, Steven.” Danny’s voice was breathy and Steve shivered as he leaned over to lick his arm tattoo.

Steve whimpered and squirmed as Danny fucked him with the vibrating dildo. Danny pulled the dildo out and blew across Steve’s hole. “Da-Danny.”

Danny’s fingers were back and Steve wiggled at the funny feel of near-numb skin being slicked up with more lube. Danny slapped his ass.

“Stop squirming, Steven. Hold still and you’ll get fucked some more.” Danny’s fingers withdrew and then the huge head of their biggest toy started to breach him.

Panting, Steven groped at his messy balls and hardening cock as Danny slowly feed more of the thick dildo into him. Steve rolled his head to one side and groaned as Danny’s hand joined his.

“Such a messy cockslut, Steven.” Danny rubbed at the mess of sticky semen and lube on Steve’s inner thighs. “I could do this until I’m hard again and then fuck you properly, couldn’t I?”

Steve moaned and pressed himself back onto the hard dildo.

“Oh? Like that idea, Steven?” Danny slapped the back of one thigh and Steve drew in a quick breath. “You want to?”

Groaning, Steve shifted and tried to take all the dildo. “Please...Danny...Danny.”

With another open handed hit landed at the crease of his ass meeting his thigh, Danny yanked the dildo from him. Steve whimpered as Danny slid gentle fingers around the rim of his hole.

Fingers thrust into him and Steve rubbed his hardening cock. Danny fingerfucked him for a long time, adding lube when the friction started to become an exquisite pain. Daniel pulled away and Steve lay panting, rubbing his cock against the palm of his hand.

“You look so good like that, Steven.” Danny kissed the side of Steve’s face. “So good.” Then he lined up and sank into Steve’s ass.

Steve arched his back and he could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes as Danny began fucking him. Sticky skin rasped as Danny grabbed the shaft of Steve’s cock and started pulling on him even as he snapped his hips forward.

They fucked with hard, steady thrusts that had Steve’s knees sliding across the sheets and Daniel having to grip his hip tightly to keep from fucking Steve up the bed. Panting and swearing under his breath, Danny kept thrusting as Steve’s body tried to orgasm.

Steve’s balls drew up, but there was nothing left and it hurt, but it felt so massively good as Steve squeezed the head of his dick. Danny gasped and brought his hips snug against Steve’s ass and stayed there. Swaying a little, Danny milked Steve’s shaft, dragging a low broken noise from Steve.

Danny shuddered and pulled out to splatter his load across Steve’s ass and back. They sprawled on the bed, chests heaving. Danny rolled into his side and Steve shakily gathered him close.

With a sigh, Danny pressed his nose to Steve’s collarbone and dropped off to sleep. Steve lay there petting Danny’s sweat slicked hair and smiled up at the ceiling. Danny was going to bitch about their mess later and then maybe Steve would fuck in him the shower with the large dildo.

A good plan, Steve decided, and he started to doze.


End file.
